Revisiting
by Deluxe Sugar Quills
Summary: Harry finds something from his first year. But it's changed, in a way. Oneshot.


**A/N: I've been away for a bit, but here you go – another fic! ^^ I hope you like this one, it's an idea I've revisited several times. This is my first time writing Harry, so beware. (:**

**Disclaimer: I am merely borrowing JKR's ideas and playing with them. **

* * *

Revisiting

He had come to visit Professor McGonagall, who, besides getting him to agree to teach a few seminars to sixth and seventh years on Defense Against the Dark Arts, had admitted to him that she was planning to retire after the school year was over. The conversation had stretched for longer than Harry had expected it too, so by the time he left the Headmistress's office all of the students were in bed.

The school was empty, and he could only hear the echo of his footsteps as he made his way out of the school. He didn't walk quickly – instead he treasured the time, knowing that the next time he would he in the school he probably would not be able to walk around alone.

The classrooms were empty as Harry peered into them. He met no one in the hallways, only intercepting Mrs. Norris at one point, who gave him a pointed glare and ran off. Harry quickened his pace slightly, not wanting to meet up with Filch even if he wasn't a student anymore.

He had stopped glancing into empty classrooms, but couldn't resist looking into the room that had created so many memories for him – the old D.A.D.A. classroom. He stopped at the door, paused for a moment, and walked in. The door creaked slightly as it swung open, but no one stopped him from coming in. It was empty of everything – no longer did it hold the gruesome pictures from Harry's sixth year, nor the exciting atmosphere that came with one of Moody's or Remus's classes. Harry wondered for a moment what the current professor was doing with the classes before something else caught his eye.

It was a mirror with the words '_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi'_ inscribed at the top. It stood in a corner, obviously not part of the room's decorations. The Mirror of Erised. Harry walked over to the mirror, wondering if it was being used for a class or just being stored there for the night. Probably the latter, as who knew what students would do with it.

He remembered his last encounters with the mirror. The better memory, when he looked into it and saw all of his ancestors, and when Dumbledore told him what the mirror meant. And the other memory, when he had to get the Stone from the mirror. He wondered what the mirror would show now – after all, Voldemort had been defeated, and he had found out so much about his parents. He didn't know what he expected, but decided to take a chance.

He stood in front of it, looking into it. For a moment, all he saw was his reflection. Then, from the background, he could see his parents waving. But they seemed to be far away, and other people were appearing rapidly.

It seemed that all of the Weasleys were surrounding him – except for Ginny. She was standing next to him, and his arm appeared to be around her. She, however, was not looking at him, but rather at something she was cradling in her arms. A baby. And as Harry watched longer, a different child seemed to be tugging at the helm of his robes. Ginny looked up and smiled at him for a moment, both of their faces shining.

It was the same thing he had seen before, yet not the same thing at the same time. It was a family. His family. Harry reached one hand out to the mirror, letting it rest of the cool glass for a moment.

Then, just as it had appeared before, the image seemed to fade away. Only his own image remained strong, but all of the other people left. Soon, he was looking at himself. Dumbledore's words echoed through his head.

"_The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, this is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is."_

Harry was left looking at his reflection, and only that. Suddenly, it winked and nodded at him, startling him out of his reverie. Harry began to leave the room, not needing to look in the mirror any longer. He knew that there would be trouble in his future, there always would be, but right now he was perfectly happy. The happiest man on Earth. The mirror could attest to that.

He paid no attention to Hogwarts as he exited the D.A.D.A. classroom and the school. It held many memories for him, but now what he had to do was go and make more memories for himself.

He reached the edge of the grounds fairly quickly, but before he Apparated away he spared his old school one last glance. It was still magical, like always, and he knew it'd have a part in his life in the years to come. But not right then.

So with a simple twist he left the school, with Ginny's face in his mind's eye.


End file.
